Tl
Tl is a person that I have indirectly harmed and who has since tried to directly harm me. I am trying to understand their anxieties to navigate them better in future because my continued existence and persistent pridefulness seems to trigger this (white) person's animosity. Astrology Aries sun, Libra moon and unknown-rising. Pluto in Scorpio (Rx), Year of the Rooster (Water), North Node in Sagittarius. As an Aries-Rooster, Tl is described as a Goldfinch: "One thing that will never be said about an Goldfinch is that they lack self-confidence. Members of this Primal Zodiac sign are overflowing with confidence, a trait that helps them succeed far beyond anyone else’s expectations. There is a mysterious power in these people that stems from their firm self-belief. It’s even said in ancient mythology that the evil and powerful half-bird/half-women creatures, the Harpies, feared the Goldfinch for what they might be able to do. Goldfinches are great at making friends and love being part of social situations. They are highly active and energetic, which sometimes plays at odds with their tendency to want things organized and clean. Members of this sign expect things to go their way, and because of this, they often do. When they don’t get their way, their dark side comes out and they become selfish, arrogant, bossy, and aggressive. Goldfinches don’t worry much about other people’s feelings, so getting them back on course is difficult. Luckily, the Goldfinch likes to feel good, so they won’t stay in a funk for long." This is quite in line with how I have experienced them, and helps me to clarify their dualistic personality a bit more. I think I need to stop trying to treat them as a friend, and realise that they have made their decision about my fate and are frustrated that they have not been able to seek their form of justice for my past transgressions and trespasses. Mars in Cancer (Rx), Venus in Aries (Rx), Mercury in Pisces, Ceres in Pisces, Lilith in Aries (Rx), Chiron in Leo (Rx). Major Aspects There's a huge cardinal Grand Cross formed by the Sun opposite Moon and Mars opposite Uranus (conjunct Neptune). The Mars also forms a Grand Trine of water signs with Mercury trine Pluto, Mars trine Pluto and Mercury trine Mars, hence the Uranus-Neptune conjunction functions as the head of a Kite aspect pattern. To have both a kite (5-point aspect) and a grand cross (4-point aspect) is quite rare and a sign of both great tension and great harmony in this person's multi-layered personality and identity. I can tell that I will never understand them just by looking at this chart - there is too much context to fill in. Note: since my chart is only accurate to within 24 hours or more, I can't claim that the moon is part of the grand cross, or that it even occurs in this sense, but a T-square at the least is evident, and the moon is almost certainly in Libra.Category:Personal Charts